The present invention relates to office partition panel systems, and in particular to a stack-on panel assembly that provides quick and easy on-site installation.
Versatile office floor plans have become increasingly important as building costs continue to grow. Modular furniture systems have been developed which are readily and easily erected and can be reconfigured in little time to accommodate the ever-changing needs of a large company or the divergent needs of several smaller companies occupying adjacent floor space. Movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected and designed to partition office space into individual workstations and/or offices have proven useful. These partition panel arrangements are structurally sound and are capable of supporting worksurfaces including desks, shelves, and overhead cabinets. In addition, these partition panels have an acoustical sound-absorbing configuration that promotes a quiet and pleasant work environment.
In an effort to increase the versatility of the already adaptable partition panel systems, stacking panel arrangements have been developed that permit the height of a partition to be extended for a given application. Known stacking panel arrangements are often difficult to install, require multiple fasteners, and may have constructions that interfere with the routing of communication and/or power lines that travel through the partition system. Additionally, many known stacking panel arrangements have a multitude of parts, making construction tedious and time-consuming. Accordingly, a stack-on panel assembly that solves the above-identified problems is desirable and would be considered an improvement in the art.